


一城一梦一双人

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Dreams, Falling In Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Romance, canon compliant to real life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: Brett觉得，Eddy的童年梦想真的好谜。说真的，那么多选择——喵的为啥他想当个伐木工人啊？
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 47





	一城一梦一双人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a city that dreams for two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327487) by [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian). 



> 梗源自tsv同人周活动，Day 1：童年+梦想。  
> 标题源自Zedd的《Find you》。
> 
> Thank you Twosetmeridian for letting me translate your work!

一切都始于那句人畜无害的访谈提问。

_“你孩提时的梦想是什么？”_

在内心深处，Brett一直常念着自己的梦想：打从他头一回用自己小小的手掌握住一把小提琴、并畅想自己置身于一座巨大的舞台之上那会儿开始，他一直纯粹地为这梦想而活、而努力、而呼吸。他的人生一直围绕着音乐前行，因此当被问到这个问题时，他的回答既简洁有力又坚定不移。

“当个独奏小提琴家，”Brett说，声音毫无动摇，“然后环游世界。”

镜头之外的采访者微笑着点头。然而，在他旁边坐着的男生，却抛来了一句他并没有准备好要面对的玩笑。

“那你后来怎么样啦？”

Brett脑子懵圈一秒，然后冒出一句， _哎哟你个小混蛋_ 。

事情是这样的：如果Brett对自己诚实一点的话，他的梦想始于Eddy Chen，也终于Eddy Chen。

当他的目光头一回穿过管弦乐团的重重座位与他在数学补习班上认识的新朋友相遇、怀着愉悦的心情看着那双13岁的眼睛里闪耀着的兴奋的光芒时，Brett感觉自己的梦想更坚定了。他想： _我肯定会成为一个独奏小提琴家的。_

当他的目光头一回越过音乐学院的课桌注视Eddy满怀信心闪闪发光的双眼，兴起那个疯魔的念头——双琴侠——在他俩之间的空气中悬而未决，Brett只觉得他的心被夺走了。他想： _完了，我肯定当不成独奏小提琴家了。_

当他们头一回录了视频、并开始以古典音乐喜剧人的身份收获知名度时，Brett的目光掠过房间，落在Eddy那淘气的“我赢了”笑容上的时候，他只觉得——只觉得——

他想—— _我老天啊_ ，他想—— _就是你了，就是你了，就是你了。_

可能就是因为Brett内心一直期待Eddy跟他追寻的是同一个梦想——成为独奏小提琴家——因此他的朋友对这个问题的实际回答杀了他一个猝不及防。

“其实啊，我想当个伐木工人。”

Brett没忍住——难以置信的笑声在他能控制住自己之前已经脱口而出，这可怪不得他想要以其人之道还治其人之身了：“那 **你** 后来又怎么样啦？”

尽管被调戏了，Eddy还是笑了出来，气氛便演变成适合推向下一个访谈问题的情况了。然而几天过去，这年头仍然在Brett的脑海深处挥之不去，仿佛一只特别顽固的豪猪一样硬邦邦地绷着刺儿。

那么多选择——为啥偏偏他喵的想当个 _伐木工人_ 啊？

“你还琢磨呢？”

Brett猛地从思绪中回过神来，扭头看见他最好的朋友站在他旁边笑得一脸得意。 _不行不行不行_ ，他才不会让这小子的得意更上一层楼呢。

“琢磨啥？”Brett亲切地回问。

“就伐木工那个事儿，”Eddy把手滑进口袋里，用脚跟来来回回地晃悠着。Brett靠在路灯上，胳膊环绕在胸前。“你还在琢磨为什么呐？”

“是啊，因为我记得你以前说过也想当个独奏小提琴家来着。记得你刚进大学那会儿？”Eddy刚进音乐学院里跟他重聚那会儿就已经说过了。在Brett的回忆里，那一天的一切仍然清晰得仿佛就在眼前——不过Eddy并不需要知道这一点。

“嗯，如果从这个意思上来讲的话，我也没骗你。当个独奏小提琴家确实也曾经是我的梦想，但它并不是我的 _第一个_ 梦想。”

Brett皱起了眉头。这讲不通呀。“所以？这到底是什么意思呢？”

Eddy凝视了他一会儿，目光变得难以捉摸，随即一个调皮的微笑攀上了唇边：“你琢磨去吧。”

 _你琢磨去吧_ 。说得好像这是什么Brett明摆着眼下就应该想明白的事情似的。 _什么鬼啊。_

“行吧。”Brett最终开口说。不过真的，他没懂。目前为止就是没懂。

几天以后，Eddy突发奇想，觉得上屋顶看个星星正合适，Brett呢，理所当然地被这一切弄得一头雾水。他俩不太像是平时一块儿做这种事的那种感觉的朋友。但回头Eddy就拖着一堆毯子搬梯子爬上了屋顶，所以Brett也无从选择，只能跟了过去。

“这是啥，拍视频的新点子吗？”Brett在气还没喘匀的当口艰难地问道——老天，他可真得多做做运动了，“如果是的话，这可真是——”

“不是视频梗啦，Brett。”高个儿男生回答，他说这话的语气里不知有什么东西让Brett闭上了嘴。感觉是什么很重要的事，他不知道为什么，但就是如此。

等两人都上了屋顶，他们俩一起把毯子围成了一座小小的堡垒，没过多久，两个人就跟两个新生宝宝一样裹在一块儿天南海北地聊了起来。然后毫无征兆地——也不知道话题是怎么转过去的——Eddy聊起了他当伐木工的梦想。

“真的假的？”Brett摇着头笑开了，在他预想过的所有话题里，这是最没想到的一个：“这会儿你要说了？”

“嘿，你到底想不想听了？”

他们俩你来我往地互相掐了一会儿，笑声就像音符在空气中叮当作响，然后一切都安静了，气氛忽然变得严肃了起来。

“其实挺傻的。”Eddy轻声说，声音那么低，低得那些词句几乎要丢失在风里了。Brett不得不靠近了些听他说话——虽然他并没有真心想抱怨这一点。

“别这么说，怎么会傻呢。”

“就是个小孩儿做的梦。”

“哎，我那个梦想不也一样么。”

Eddy仰起头，刘海落下来遮住了眼睛，笑了起来：“你的梦想好歹说得通，对吧？小小的Brett Yang，梦想成为能担纲独奏的小提琴家，为全世界的心灵带去欢乐，”他耸耸肩，“于是小小的Eddy Chen，想着要放弃成为小提琴家的梦想，只为了给Brett Yang造一把他能拉的小提琴，再造一个让他可以回去的家。”

Brett忽然觉得呼吸变得难以为继。他保持着沉默，感觉自己仿佛站在悬崖边上，而Eddy低沉的声调让这些话听起来太像一场全心全意的剖白了。

“所以么，我可能就是想给你其他所有人都不能给的东西，如果必要的话，要在他喵的澳洲中部给你造一间小木屋——不知怎么的好像还真的 _挺有必要_ 。”Eddy停了一瞬，没有迎上Brett震惊的目光，只继续说了下去：“我以前跟你说过我会跟着你到任何地方去，而你回答说你会带我去所有的地方，带我看这世界。”

这些话，Brett都还记得。记得他们说这话时身旁摇晃的秋千架，和在两把小小提琴上刺耳地合奏出的澳大利亚儿歌。

“可能小时候的我太字面意义地理解那些话了。我上了心，就像那些话不是你随口说说而已，”Eddy冒出一声又轻又无奈的笑，“结果我们现在已经一起走到了这里，”他伸手挥了挥，示意两人这裹着毯子一同抬头注视夜空的景象，还好天空中确实满是星光，“而我 _仍然_ 愿意跟着你去任何地方。”

Brett只觉自己的心跳震耳欲聋。“Eddy，我——”

“我知道，我知道，”Eddy像要冲去抢救漏水管道似地匆匆打断了他，“就，感觉怪怪的，不过——你晓得，双琴侠的知名度现在越来越高了，而我们真的在计划现场演出，所以我觉得我就是想让你知道这个。”

老天，他甚至都想不出自己能 **说** 什么来回应。

“谢谢你，Eddy，”Brett低声说，鼓起勇气伸出手放在他朋友的肩膀上，用力捏了一下，“真的，我——谢谢你。”

Eddy微笑着，但那笑意并不像往常一样明亮。“客气了，老兄。能说出来感觉真好。”

在那一瞬，一个新的梦想开始在Brett的脑海中成形，那么狂野，那么炙热——一个双琴侠在全世界的舞台上巡演的梦，他和Eddy一起追寻他们的梦想——一直以来就应该这样。

“我永远会为你而在，”他对Eddy说，生命中从未有过任何话语比此刻更加真挚，“我会带你去 _所有的地方_ ，去一切你想去的地方，就像我以前答应你的那样。”

说完这话，总算，他 _总算_ 看见他心爱的那个调皮的笑容点亮了他朋友的面孔，“那我可指望着你了，哥们。”Eddy说完，转回头注视着夜空，不再开口了。

 _我的梦想一直都是你。_ Brett想着，双手因为渴望向这世界上最重要的人证明他值得一切而颤动。 _我一直，一直都爱——_

不过，不行，不行。还不行。

那短短的三个字，像轻柔的星火在他胸膛中闪烁——Brett暂时将它们按下不表。在他告诉Eddy之前，他要给Eddy他所值得的一切。与此同时，他伸出一只胳膊环在他最好朋友的肩膀上，把对方拉近了些。他们一起看着星空，一起做着梦。

他们还有无尽的时光在前头。

END


End file.
